This invention relates generally to digital magazines, and more specifically to recommending content to a digital magazine server user based on content inclusion in various digital magazines maintained by the digital magazine server.
A digital magazine identifies content items for presentation to users and the content items can be identified based on user-defined preferences or parameters. These content items are presented to users via devices such as mobile devices, tablet computers, laptop computers, or desktop computers. As a user interacts with content items presented in a digital magazine, additional content items may be identified for presentation to the user based on the interactions. For example, the additional content items are selected based on their similarity to content items with which the user previously interacted. However, because conventional methods for identifying content items for recommendation to a user are based on user interactions with content items, they rely on limited information to identify content items for recommendation to the user.